The Butterfly and His Spider
by R.S.Azalea
Summary: Its a story between Vash and Nicholas, Vash is experincing Love for a while but what happens when a memory is hunting him? Will it break the relationship between Nicholas and Vash?


A/N: All the characters don't belong to me, I just re-adjusted few things about them. There are more chapters coming up, this is jus the happy beginning. I don't really know how long it's going to be maybe two or three chapters. But please review. Sorry about grammar error and stuff, I'm looking for a Beta reader so if you are interested please tell me. Thank you 

****

**The Butterfly and His Spider** by: R. S. Azalèa

The Happy Beginning Vash the Stampede, the humanoid typhoon walked slowly in that deserted planet where everything was dry even people's hearts. His luggage on his back and the two suns on his face he walked, he searched for peace, and he searched for freedom where people could live happily like people, where people could live like people. A dream that Rem had once chare with her lover was passed down to Vash. And as Vash carried all the weight in his shoulders feeling like he was almost dying from starvation and dehydration. From the far distance he could see a light reflected by the suns to guide wanderers indicating that a town was near. Vash often wondered how could he keep going like this, day after day putting up a smile that did not meet his eyes, Nicholas D. Wolfwood had often told him that. Vash knew he was weak but he couldn't afford weakness, he had to be strong for everyone, he had to save and protect his brother and being weak was not allowed. But that caused him great pain more pain from the inside than the outside. He knew that inside of him was more horrible than his outside body. He could only hope all of this mess would just clean up by itself, but he knew he had no such luck. So here he was walking to the next town only to find exactly what he found in the previous one and the one before that. Chaos, destruction, selfishness, ugliness…

As he slept underneath another strange ceiling he dreamed about a past he wished he didn't have, he only wanted to be loved he only wanted peace, was that too much to ask? He dreamed that Knives was comforting him because he was crying again. Steeve had done something again to make small Vash cry. He had hit Vash many times and because of that Vash hated that man. But Vash couldn't do anything, he was much to kind and carefree. Vash also followed what Rem often told him about Eden, about they're soon to become planet, and in Eden there was no such thing as violence. Then the memory changed, he was firing something, and he had shot something that made lots of noise and hurt his eardrums. He clapped his hands against his ears and closed his eyes; he slowly opened his eyes and saw that a person laying dead in front of him. He stared, scared, he screamed… Vash opened his eyes screaming he had woken up in a sitting position, shivering. Crying he hugged himself and threw the blanket around his torrn up body. He could not fall back to sleep again so he just stayed in that position sobbing softly to comfort himself saying that it was only a dream, he would never kill someone he…

He walked around the town and found himself playing with the children and in the night he went to the tavern. There he saw a familiar face; it was Nicholas D. Wolfwood siting drinking with a smoke. Vash walked to him, and sat in the opposite chair as him.

"Hi" Vash said smiling he ordered a drink too.

"What brings you here?" Nicholas asked.

"You know the usual" Vash said giving thanks to the lady who brought the drink to him.

"What brings you here"

"You know the usual" Nicholas answered.

"Why so pissy?" Vash said teary eyed.

Nicholas rolled his eyes.

"Where are the girls?"

"They were left in New Amber" Vash said taking a drink from his cup, "They said it was important and asked if I wanted to stay but I was getting to attached to the place."

"O, Vash I think I have found your weakness"

Vash rose an eyebrow, "and what is that?"

"Com-mit-ment" Nicholas spelled out slowly.

"Nay" Vash teased; he held his chin close to his shoulder his eyes halfway opened.

Nicholas noticed then just how beautiful Vash looked but there was something about him that was depressing. But still how he composed himself was beautifully beautiful. He was beautiful almost like a butterfly. Maybe he was a butterfly, he was fragile and handsomely pretty but you could never catch it unless with a net but then you might hurt it and if you catch it with your hands you might hurt it too. But they were so pretty you could hardly resist with their beauty.

"What?" asked Vash because Nicholas had been staring at him for a while.

"You look exquisite," Nicholas said.

Vash stared at him, then frowned a little then looked surprise and blushed but looked away before Nicholas noticed, _too late_.

"What did you say that for?" Vash asked still not looking at Nicholas, he could feel his face growing redder, and he could feel Nicholas's eyes on him. He could feel there was a predator feeling in them.

"I want to take you"

"What?" Vash look back at the man sitting in front of him eyeing him "You're drunk"

"Nope, you've seen me drunk and you now perfectly well that I'm not" Nicholas smirked.

"Okay, this is getting weird, I'll leave you now and maybe tomorrow you'll feel better and maybe you'll be acting like yourself" Vash paid and left before Nicholas could call him back and stopped him.

'_What did he mean by that? He was just playing with me, I know he is, why would he like me that way. He was drunk I just know it he was, he had to be or else he wouldn't have said that. Why am I making such a big deal about this?' _Vash thought that all the way back to his room in which he rented. He was so deep in thought that he didn't noticed that a certain priest was walking behind him all the way home. Vash opened the door he was about to close it when something stopped the door from doing it. He turned quickly thinking it might be another of Legato's men but saw the Priest there holding the door from closing.

"What are you doing?" Vash asked, he was surprise and a little frightened by the Priest's new character. Nicholas invited himself in; Vash backed away three steps. No one had ever approached him in such manner, no one had ever given him the look of lust for him like the one that Nicholas gave Vash. The taller man closed the door and locked it; he reached out for Vash's arm and drew him into an embrace, he held him by the waist locking Vash's arms against his chest and his hands on the back of his neck. Vash was blushing, he could feel it and like in the tavern he could not hide it from Nicholas.

"You are so adorable when you blush" Vash blushed harder and looked away from the Priest's face.

"What are you doing?"

Nicholas leaned forward kissing softly Vash's neck. Vash tried to push away but Nicholas grip was tight, and for the first time in many years Vash felt secure. Vash moved forward to Nicholas and rest his head on his hands that encircled Nicholas's neck.

"It's alright there, I won't hurt you" Nicholas reassured him.

"But what if you leave me" Vash hold back his tears, "What if you decide to go after someone else?"

"I won't break you" Nicholas whispered. "I promise you, Butterfly"

Vash broke into tears, he was sobbing there in Nicholas's arms, he was locked in them and that's where he wanted to be. After sometime Nicholas's hand moved Vash's chin and lifted his head so they would meet with each other's eyes. He leaned down and their lips met, for the first time Vash had ever been kissed. The kiss was timid from Vash and softly from Nicholas. They separated, they stared at each other and as though they had read each other's minds Vash grabbed Nicholas and pulled him towards him, their kiss started to get more intense both of them trying to grab more than they could get. Getting rid of cloths rubbing each other's bare bodies against each other, at first Vash was embarrassed but soon forgot because he noticed that his spider was trying to eat him with kisses, with lust, maybe even love. Passion was consuming them Vash didn't want it to end; he could regret it if it ever did. He would cherish every moment of it. He would regret the moment Nicholas's hands stopped touching his body giving him pleasure taking him to the world where they only belong. They had become one and one would stay as long as possible, Vash letting Nicholas take him to another place where they would give each other eternal torture and happiness. Both seeking for the same thing but one of them wanted more than the other, Vash grasp him closer as if afraid if he would leave. They fought all resistance for it to end until they couldn't hold the peak anymore and then like a wave all solitude, grief and frustration left. Vash for the first times in years fell asleep with out any nightmares but hope to next day. Nicholas embraced him the whole night both of them secure fearing nothing as long they had each other.

A/N: if you like it so far then the next chapter might be up in the next couple of days, it's summer and I have nothing to do at my house, so I'm kind of bored.


End file.
